The Calling (A USxUK Story)
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: All angels and demons have a specific thing they were called to do. Some figure this 'Calling' out before others. Alfred was a demon. Arthur was an angel. After finding one another through a random fate, only time, faith, love, and wisdom could bring the 'Calling' out in both of them. USxUK
1. Chapter 1

**Ello everyone, I am currently working on two Fan Fics; one being this one and the other being ****_The Sanity in Love_****. Feel free to check it out.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

Somewhere above the golden clouds, sometimes gray, was a place known as Heaven. Angels lived in Heaven. They were said to be nothing but pure, and only knew pure. It was true there were no favorites among God, of the angels, but there were different rankings of such beings. The lowest ranking was the normal Angel. They spent their time around heaven. It was their job to ensure peace, and help out any other angels. The middle ranking were the Guardians. They spent most of their time on Earth. Each guardian was assigned to two to three people to look after. Depending on how the guardian had acted as a human, they were assigned to people who suited them best. The highest and most rare ranking was the Archangel. The Archangels were hand chosen by God. Each Archangel had the job of both the Guardians and Normal Angels, and then some. Archangels could carry out great acts of service other angels could not. Archangels were also the ones who usually would fight against any demons. Demons also had rankings.

Just like angels, demons also had three rankings. The lowest of these were the usual Demon. They stayed in hell, and helped to carry out any punishments. Next were the Trialists, they would give trials and carry out trials. These were commonly known as the harshest and deadliest of all demons. The highest ranking of demons were the Bounty Hunters. These demons hunted for angels. Why they hunted for angels were all different reasons. Some hunted to have a good sip of blood, others were sent to make angels fall, and many hunted for love.

At this certain time, in this certain story, there were two. An Archangel by the name of Arthur, and a Bounty Hunter Demon known as Alfred. Each lived in two completely seperate enviroments, and by two completely seperate ways. Neither knew each other. But of course, soon this would change...

00000

Arthur Kirkland was an Archangel. He lived in Heaven with all the other angels. Arthur was a very well-known angel, both to demons and angels. His blood, to demons, was said to be the strongest, purest, and tastiest of all the angels. Arthur could not of wished for a more perfect, and wonderful afterlife. He flew through the clouds on these types of days. The sun was shining perfectly and the climate was just right. All Arthur loved to do was defined into the perfect days.

The angel rested on a white, puffy cloud. His white toga, robe if you may, was suited to stop at the middle of his thighs. He wore a golden rope around the waist, and his halo floated perfectly above his messy blonde hair. His wings were a blinding white, and folded neatly behind his back whenever he was not airborne. All of these elements were brought together by his eyes. His eyes glistened like newly polished emeralds, and were very tempting in the eyes of demons. This, being one reason, is why a certain demon was perched in the shadows; watching over the angelic being.

Alfred Foster Jones, or Alfred F. Jones, was a Bounty Hunter. He had three main goals in his afterlife: find, take, and fall. He was a Bounty Hunter for a demon by the name of Francis. Francis was head of all the fallen angels, which is where Alfred came in. To make an Angel fall, you had to do one of two things. One choice would be to take the purity of an angel. This was the usual choice of most demons, being the easiest, and most pleasurable. The second choice was to tear an angels wings and halo off. Some demons chose to do both, but only one was needed for the falling. Alfred went along with the second. Francis had tried to get Alfred to work with the first way time and time again, but could never change the demons mind. Alfred had simply chosen to wait till he felt it right, or had some sort of mercy towards an angel. That day had yet to come.

Alfred worked in three steps. He would take the angel of choice, gain the angels trust, and then make the angel fall when the time was right. All Alfred had to do now was find an angel. It had been a good while since his last hunt, and he had been rather bored that day. He took his time getting out of Hell and flew into some white clouds. He had been flying for a great time when something caught his eyes. Alfred dove down to a lower storm cloud and looked up at the being. Said being was an angel. This angel drove Alfred crazy for a closer look. The scent of the angelic blood the angel owned was intoxicating to Alfred. He had never smelt something so perfect and wonderful before. The demon flew closer and soon found himself behind the angel; hidden in the cloud. The angel was currently lost in his own world; humming a song to himself.

Alfred silently moved closer to the angel, and stopped a few feet away from the angel when he noticed something. This angel was most definitely an Archangel, but something seemed even more interesting about him. He did not seem like an ordinary Archangel, but Alfred could not pin point the speciality of this angel. He shrugged it off and moved closer to the angel. The scent of blood was driving him over the edge as he drew closer. Just as Alfred was about to grab the angel, he turned around to face said demon. The angels eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald that made Alfred move without thinking. Before the angel had time to move, Alfred quickly grabbed him by the arms and pulled the angel to his chest.

"You're comin' with me." Alfred said to the angel, who stayed completely silent. Alfred looked down at the angel and smirked.

"Your name, beautiful?" Alfred asked. The angel looked at him and Alfred could of sworn he saw a slight tint of pink grace the angels cheeks.

"I will not give into your requests, nor your demands." The angel stated simply. Alfred had no time for this. He layed the angel on the cloud and pinned him by the arms.

"Now, gorgeous, your name... please." Alfred hated using the word please, but he did. The angel considered this for a moment, and again turned him away. Alfred had had enough of this. He took the angel and slung him over his shoulder. The angel yelped at the surprise and was now baring all under his toga. He quickly pulled down his toga as best as he could, to no avail.

"Now, Angel, I can bring you down to hell like this, or you can tell me your name." Said the demon.

'All this for a bloody name?!' The angel thought. He sighed and shifted a bit.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." The Archangel legend any demon desired to get their hands on, and he was all Alfreds. All. Alfreds.

00000

It had been an hour or so since the meeting of Alfred and Arthur had happened. Alfred had kindly enough changed the way he carried Arthur, and made sure not to hurt him. They were currently descending into hell, and Arthur was more than happy to struggle against his captor. The angel had put up a great fight, and, in the end, had ended up passing out in the demons arms. Now, all Alfred could do was look at his prize. Arthur was Alfreds trophy. Everything about Arthur belonged to Alfred. Arthur belonged to Alfred.

"Arthur, well, this will be interesting. Lets see if a mighty Archangel like yourself will fall." Alfred said to himself as they entered the dark relms of Hell. Alfred flew down to a black, ash covered mountain and landed on a ledge. He looked around and then down to his angel. Arthur was sleeping soundly in Alfreds arms, and looked so peaceful despite the situation. Alfred moved a strand of hair away from Arthurs face and walked inside a cave like structure in the mountain.

Inside this structure there was a door hidden in the shadows. Inside the door, a small house like place was built. Alfred carried Arthur into this place, and sat the angel down on the huge bed Alfred had. The bed was covered with a black blanket and red pillows. The sheets were red silk, and fit for a king. Alfred smiled at his home, and looked to the smaller being on his bed.

Arthur's hand was resting next to his head, while his other arm was resting on his waist. His knees were slightly bent, and he was slightly curled into himself. Light radiated from the halo above Arthurs head, and his neatly folded wings against his back also had kept there blinding white color. All together, Arthur was a beautiful angel. Alfred did not know anything other than that one fact, but this was all strictly work. Nothing more than work. Even if... It felt as though there was something else.

**A/N: Chappie 1! Yay. I'm happy to attempt Sweet Devil! Alfred x Britannia Angel! Arthur. It's cute and I really like it.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with chappie 2! Thank you Amazingtitlehere for my 1st review. I really do appreciate it!**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly!**

Arthur awoke to a strange smell. He opened his eyes and found it to be completely dark. Nothing could be seen except for a slight red glow in the crack of the door. Arthur sniffed the air, and it made a shiver run down his spine. It was most definitely smoke. He looked around wherever he was and flinched as something touched his shoulder.

"Angel... Arthur." The demon spoke. Arthur looked to his left and found himself staring into glowing blue eyes. Arthur blinked a couple times and watched as a candle was lit by the demon. For the first time, Arthur got to see the exact details of the demon. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and jet black hair. Placed on the sides of his head were horns that curled around once and pointed behind the demon. His wings were bat-like and also black. Each wing had a spike at the tip of it. Arthur took notice in the way the demon dressed as well. He wore all black. His shirt was a t-shirt; covered with a black bomber jacket. He wore black jeans, and his feet were fitted with black combat boots.

"You're awake." Alfred interrupted Arthurs thoughts. Arthur looked at the demon.

"I am-" Arthur paused for a moment.

"Your name?" Arthur asked, expecting the demon to be the same way he had been when asked for his name. The demon smiled and cupped Arthurs cheek in his hand. The demon came closer till their noses were touching. Arthur could feel the heat on his cheeks as he blushed slightly.

"Alfred." The demon stated before pulling away. Arthur gulped and looked at Alfred.

"Th-thank you." Arthur said. Alfred smirked and looked over the angel once more before licking his lips.

"I'm hungry." Alfred said all of a sudden. Arthur looked at Alfred and tilted his head. Arthur had no idea of what the demon meant, but saw Alfred smirking when he tilted his head. Alfred came closer and held the angels head in place while it was tilted.

"Just like that, cutie." Alfred said as he leaned down and nipped at Arthur's neck. Arthur let out a surprised yelp, and looked at Alfred. Alfred smiled and bit into Arthur's neck with his fangs. Arthur contained his scream and closed his eyes tightly as he felt blood leave his neck. Alfred continued to suck on the blood leaving the angels neck till he was satisfied. The blood tasted sweet, at the same time, had a kick to it. It was wonderful. Alfred pulled away and looked at the terrified expression on Arthurs face. Something about the look in Arthurs scared eyes hurt Alfred. Alfred felt everything collapse around him for a split second before he shook it off.

"I'm sorry..." Alfred said as he wiped off some blood from the angels neck. Arthur looked at Alfred.

"I know, I know, I'm a demon and I just said sorry. I just thought I should of told you what was happening before I bit you. So, I am sorry." Alfred looked at Arthur. Arthur nodded and looked around. Alfred watched as the Angel studied different features of the house, and looked around as well. The angel currently looking around stopped and turned to Alfred.

"W-what am I here for?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at Arthur.

'Time to put on your act.' Alfred thought to himself. Alfred smiled and stroked the angels cheek with his thumb.

"Gorgeous, don't concern yourself. Nothing wrong will happen, trust me." Alfred said as he looked into Arthurs eyes. Their eyes were locked before Alfred stood up and held his hand out for the angel. Arthur looked at the extended hand for a moment before taking it. Alfred pulled the angel up and smiled.

"Now, let's go get your trials done."

00000

"Arthur, come on! They won't hurt you!" Alfred yelled as he pulled the angel along. Arthur was screaming and shaking his head 'no' violently.

"I know what the Trialists are! I am not getting near them!" Arthur yelled. Alfred looked at the angel and sighed. He grabbed the angel and started to pull him along the dusty black trail to the trial courts. Alfred had never thought about it before, but now that he was listening the angel sounded British. Alfred smirked and kept pulling Arthur along with him.

"Look, they just want to look over you. I'll be in the next room waiting for you." Alfred said as they entered a large building.

"You're leaving me alo-" Arthur was cut off as the doors shut behind him; leaving him alone in a dark room. Arthur looked around and shook. He could sense the demonic forces, but did not know where they were. It was too dark.

"So you are Arthur, si?" A voice asked.

"Ja, this one does look like an archangel!" Another voice spoke.

"Mm, Oui he does. Honhonhon." Yet another voice spoke. Arthur looked around trying to find the beings that owned these voices, but could not find anything. Suddenly, the lights were turned on, and Arthur found himself in front of three demons. One had blonde hair reaching down to his shoulders and blue eyes. The next one had brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin. The last one was albino with striking red eyes.

"Allo mon petite angel, I am Francis and this is Antonio and Gilbert." Francis spoke.

"The awesome Gilbert!" Gilbert spoke loudly with a laugh. Arthur found himself staring at the three. Arthur had no idea why, but something made Arthur hate Francis with all his afterlife right then.

"What do you want with me?" Arthur spat out. Francis smirked and walked closer. Arthur backed up. Francis frowned and grabbed Arthurs arm pulling him closer.

"I advise you to let go, demon!" Arthur yelled. Francis shook his head and laughed.

"Little angels must learn their place." Francis said as he threw Arthur to the ground. Arthur skidded to a stop on the ground and stayed limp. Francis smiled to himself and walked close to Arthur with Antonio and Gilbert.

"Good wings, halo, and legs I would say." Antonio spoke up. Francis and Gilbert nodded in agreement. They walked around Arthur until they seemed satisfied.

"Get up, Arthur." Francis said. Arthur did not move.

"Up." Francis ordered. Again, Arthur did not move. Francis scowled and grabbed the angel by the hair. He pulled Arthur out the door and dropped him in front of Alfred. Alfred looked at Francis in shock.

"Make this one learn his place. Break him, I don't care." Francis spoke before walking away. Arthur laid at Alfreds feet limp and bleeding from several scrapes. Alfred gulped and picked Arthur up.

"Let's get you cleaned off..." Alfred whispered as he started to carry Arthur away. Arthur rested his head on Alfreds chest and closed his eyes. No doubt, he would have a couple scars and possible bruising. Alfred looked down at Arthur and noticed how Arthur looked when his defenses were down. In all honesty, he looked scared. Nothing else could hide the fact that Arthur was scared. Alfred looked back up and continued to carry Arthur through hell. They finally made it to a small lake hidden in the black forest. Alfred laid Arthur down on the grass and took his own boots, pants, and shirt off. Alfred was left in his boxers. He kneeled down and started to untie the gold belt around Arthurs waist when his hand was swatted away.

"W-what are you doing?!" Arthur shouted as he scooted away; holding his toga in place. Alfred looked at Arthur and frowned.

"Please, Angel. Let me help you." Alfred said as he walked closer. Arthur scooted away again.

"In your bloody dreams. I will not allow you to even look at me with such ways of life you... demons call right! Stay away from me!" Arthur yelled back in defense. Alfred looked at Arthur and nodded. He stepped into the lake and folded his black bat wings behind his back. Alfred swam out till he reached the deeper end and started to wash any dirt that was on himself. Arthur nodded and looked at himself. His ankle was most likely sprained, and one wing was sore. He had dirt and dried blood all over him and his toga was also dirty. Arthur looked at the lake and tried to make out how deep it was.

Even being an angel, once your wings were wet you could not fly until they dried off. Arthur could not swim. He gulped and slipped a hand into the water. He couldn't feel the bottom of the lake, even right next to the edge. He took his hand out of the water and looked at himself again. If he took his robe off, he would completely vulnerable. He had to get washed off though. He looked at Alfred who was turned around and not facing Arthur. Arthur nodded to himself and untied the gold belt around his waist. He slowly slipped off his toga and gold sandals and laid them on the grass. Folding his wings behind his back, Arthur put his legs into the water. He slowly slid down and held onto the edge of the lake as his body was eased into the water.

"Y-you can do this Arthur." He encouraged himself as he let go of the edge with one hand and held on with the other. He was barely keeping his head above the water with one hand holding onto the edge, but it would have to do. He slowly started to wipe off the dirt on his body with his free hand. Not making any progress, he held back onto the edge with both hands.

"Arthur." Arthur was surprised and jumped; losing his grip on the edge and slipping into the water. He reached for something but found nothing to hold onto.

**Chappie 2... Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3!

Reviews are loved!

Arthur reached out, but found nothing to hold onto. He fell into the water; engulfing his whole body into the deep abyss. Everything was going black. Everything was...

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he shook the angel. Alfred continued to tap the angel and call out to him, but nothing worked. Alfred was in panic mode, and he knew he had to do something fast. He leaned down and touched his lips to Arthur; breathing into him. He did a series of compressions to Arthurs chest, and repeated breathing into Arthur. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Arthur coughed up water and opened his eyes slowly. Alfred looked mad.

'Oh know, he looks really mad!' Arthur thought as Alfred stared at him. Alfred held out his hand and wiped off some dirt from Arthurs face. That's when Arthur looked down and realized he was still uncovered. The angel yelped and made an attempt to cover himself up, but had no luck. The demon watched the angel struggle to cover up. Alfred had no idea why the angel was so conscious about such things. After all, no one took baths with clothes on. He shook his head and watched as the angel looked up at him.

"Why did you save me?" Arthur asked Alfred. Alfred raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Why not?" Alfred asked back. Arthur watched Alfred a bit more before awkwardly shifting his position so his knees were to his chest. Alfred looked around and saw the angelic clothes on the ground. He walked over to them and picked them up. They did not have a glow to them like they usually would, and were covered in dirt. Alfred shook his head, and found his own black shirt.

"Arthur, come here." Alfred said. Arthur looked at the demon, and got up from his spot on the ground. He walked over to Alfred and stood in front of the demon, embarrased. Alfred dusted off his black t-shirt and slid it onto Arthur carefully. The angel stood still in fright, and allowed Alfred to proceed. The demon carefully eased the Angels wings out of the wing holes in the shirt, and smoothed them out. Arthur shuddered at the contact to his wings and looked at Alfred. Alfred smiled and looked into the angels eyes. They held each others gaze before Alfred turned away and grabbed the rest of their belongings.

00000

Arthur was currently laying on the bed in Alfred's home, and curled up. Alfred looked at the angel and frowned.

"Angel, are you okay?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at Alfred and looked away.

"Am I okay?" The angel repeated. Arthur scowled.

"Am I okay?! That's what you choose to ask me in this situation?! I'm an angel! I'm in hell with a demon! I feel horrible, and have been embarrased more than ever! So, am I okay?! No, you demon, I'm not!" Arthur yelled. Arthur regretted speaking when he looked at Alfred. The demons eyes had turned several shades darker, almost black. Arthur tried to back up on the bed, but the demon was on him in a second. Alfred held Arthur down by the neck and dug his nails into Arthurs wing. Arthur screamed.

"Alfred! I'm sorry, please!" Arthur kept screaming. Alfred shook his head and looked at the angel; eyes now back to normal. Arthurs wing was bleeding where Alfreds nails had been, and Arthur was shaking and crying. The demon removed his hand from the angels neck and saw a bruise forming.

"Arthur, I-I-" Alfred had no idea what he was doing, but in that moment took the angel in his arms and held him close.

"Shh~" Alfred shushed the angel as he held him close. Arthur closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Alfred laid the angel on the bed and covered him with the black blanket. Arthur immediately curled up and shook. Alfred looked outside and saw the normally red sky getting black.

"Arthur, you have to listen to me... The sky is turning black. It's going to get really cold. Now I'm just going to lay with you an-"

"N-No!" Arthur cut off Alfred. Alfred looked at the angel and then back to the sky. Whenever this happened, the temperatures would drop to extreme freezing points. Someone always ended up dead. Alfred looked at Arthur and nodded. Alfred laid on the floor and wrapped himself in his wings. He fell asleep almost instantly.

00000

'I can see my breath. What is the temperature? I-It's so cold.' Arthur thought to himself. It had dropped extremely low in the past hour and Arthur was freezing. He tried to speak, but found it hard. His throat was sore and it hurt to make a sound. Arthur slowly climbed out of bed and onto the floor next to Alfred. He tapped the demon several times without a response. Arthur looked around and back to Alfred.

"A...ed" Was all the angel could manage to get out. He kept saying Alfreds name as best as he could till he was completely mute. Arthur shook, for it had gotten even colder. Alfred turned in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly.

"Angel?!" Alfred said in surprise. He grabbed Arthur and laid him on the bed. Arthur shook. Alfred laid down and pulled Arthur close. Arthur gladly took the heat. He held on to Alfred by the shirt and closed his eyes as Alfred wrapped his wings around Arthur.

"Angel... I'm so sorry." Alfred said as he moved hair out of Arthurs face.

Soon enough both fell asleep, and Alfred started to dream.

Arthur was holding onto the edge of the lake, when Alfred swam over and said his name. It all happened so fast. First, Arthur jumped out of fear, and lost his grip. The angel thrashed around for a moment before completely slipping into the water. Alfred tried to grab for him, but could find no grip. The demon dove down deep into the water when a light emitted from somewhere in front of him. Alfred saw the angel, and grabbed Arthurs hand. He pushed off a rock and swam to the surface; pulling Arthur along with him. Once they reached the surface, Alfred dragged the angel onto the grass. Arthur wouldn't breathe. Alfred panicked and preformed CPR on the angel. Finally, Arthur coughed up water and started to breathe. Alfred smiled and held the angel close. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Alfred.

"Y-you saved me..." The angel whispered.

"Because I love you..." Alfred said.

Alfred woke up breathing deeply. He looked at the angel in his arms and sighed. Everything in his dream was true except for the last part. He looked at Arthur again and sighed. He didn't and would never love an angel.

"Never..." Alfred said to himself.

Chappie 3! Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Hey everyone quick note!~ If ever you need a question answered (if you aren't sure about something etc.) than please ask in a review or PM me! I'm more than happy to answer but note: I will not give anything away (Spoilers). Thank You!**

"Alfred, when will you learn to tame your angel?" Francis asked Alfred. Alfred was sitting across a table facing the French demon. They were currently discussing Arthur. The topic of choice being made by Francis. Alfred sighed and looked at Francis.

"He has been in hell for two days. You cannot gain ones...trust... that fast." Alfred said. Alfred paused for a moment to think about what he really wanted to say. Did he want to say 'trust' or... love? No, he shook his head and sighed.

"Alfred, the sooner the better. You know once we gain enough fallen angels we will be able to take over Heaven." Francis said with a smirk. Alfred frowned and thought about Arthur. He looked out the window to the darkness of hell. His eyes looked over all the demons, and the trial arena, and a couple fallen angels being abused and taken. He looked back at Francis and noticed how his used to be friend changed so much. Francis used to hate the thought of hurting angels because of their beauty, but once he took hold of his first fallen angel he changed. Alfred looked at his own hands. These were the same hands that helped capture and destroy so many angels. The same hands that took Arthur away from his beloved home, heaven.

"Well, I can't really say much for now." Alfred said as he got up and pushed his chair back in. Francis raised a brow.

"Then why not hand him over to me?" Francis asked. Alfred scowled.

"Never." Alfred said as he faced the French demon. Francis shook his head and smirked.

"Oh, Alfred, sooner or later you will have to give him to me. I would love to destroy Arthurs petite body. Such a prize as an Archangel would be wonderful to take his purity." Alfred growled and tackled Francis to the ground. He pinned him by the neck and growled more. His eyes took a darker shade as he tightened his grip on Francis' neck.

"Take it back!" Alfred growled. Francis tried to push Alfred off; earning a tighter grip to his neck. Francis started to cough.

"I said take it back!" Alfred yelled. Francis managed to kick the demon off of himself and straightened out his clothes. Alfred rolled on the ground before getting back up and grabbing Francis by the hair. Francis yelped.

"Say anything like that about _**my**_ angel again, and you will die." Alfred growled out as he pushed Francis to the ground and walked out of the room.

Arthur was currently asleep in Alfreds house. He sighed in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Alfred?" The angel called out. He walked around the house and did not find the demon.

"This is my chance!" Arthur said to himself. He quickly changed back into his dirty toga, and sandles. He moved his wings a couple times before pushing off the ground and darting out of the house. He would have to do this correctly. He hid behind a large boulder and peeked around it. There were not many demons out, but enough to take down a single angel. Arthur took a deep breath and flew to another rock. He looked up and saw the exit to hell. He carefully pushed off the rock and flew up to a ledge on the red mountain Alfreds house was hidden in. This was it he would finally get to escape, and then go back to heav-

"Angel?" Arthurs heart jumped about half a mile. He turned and was met with the dark eyes of Alfred.

"Now I know you were not trying to escape." Alfred said through clenched teeth. Arthur backed up and found himself flying through the air trying to reach the exit. Alfred looked up at the angel and his eyes widened.

"No, wait angel!" Alfred yelled, but it was too late. Arthur was burnt across the back and started to fall to the ground. Alfred flew up quickly and caught the angel in his arms. Blood dripped from the angels back and wings. He had been burnt when the exit to hell denied him to leave. Angels could come into hell, but could not leave unless they were with a demon or fallen.

"Angel!" Alfred yelled at the unconscious being in his arms. Alfred flew back to his house and laid Arthur on his stomach. He tore off the toga and examined the injury. There was a huge burn across Arthurs back and a couple of stray feathers from his wings. Alfred got some water and started to clean the burn off. Arthur groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"A-Al-Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head and continued to clean the wound.

"Arthur, just listen to me for once! I get it you hate me! I want you to be safe and out of harm! Francis is enough of a problem to deal with. You being injured is worse." Alfred explained as he wrapped Arthurs back up. Arthur stayed silent and looked at Alfred. He had to admit Alfred was nice when he wanted to be. He was different from a lot of demons.

"Thank you..." Arthur whispered. Alfred stopped what he was doing and looked at Arthur. He continued to wrap the angels back.

"You're welcome, Arthur..." Alfred whispered back.

00000

"Wow! It's beautiful up here!" Arthur said happily as he walked around the surface. Alfred had brought the angel up to the surface since he could not fly, and could not escape. Alfred watched as the angel walked around and smelled some roses growing nearby.

"Yeah, you are..." Alfred said under his breath. He walked over to the angel and looked at the flowers too. Arthur sat down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. Alfred joined him.

"Alfred..."

"Yes, Arthur?" Arthur faced the demon and looked down.

"How did you die?" Arthur asked as he looked back up. Alfred sighed and laid on his back. He thought for a moment and smiled sadly.

"I guess you have the right to know." Alfred said as he started to explain.

_Alfred was running through the forest as he heard more dogs behind him._

_"Shit, they are closer!" Alfred yelled to himself as he got his gun out and ready. He was currently in the American military overseas in Germany. It was World War II and he was sent to find an American hostage. He ran faster and tripped. He fell to the ground and rolled a couple feet till he came to a stop. His leg was in a huge amount of pain._

_"Damn." He cursed as he looked at his injured leg. It was most definitely broken. He looked up as he saw lights coming through the trees. Alfred got up quickly; wincing at the pain in his leg. He started to limp away as fast as he could, but was soon tackled by a dog. The German Shepherd tore at Alfreds military clothes and was stopped when a Nazi soldier kicked the dog off. _

_"__Er ist Amerikaner!" (He is American!) The soldier yelled to another German soldier._

_"Schießen Sie ihn, wir haben keine Notwendigkeit für ihn_._" (Shoot him, we have no need for him.) The soldier replied. They nodded at each other and a gun was pointed at Alfreds head. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the blow to his head. He accepted the fact he would be dying and-_

"S-Stop." Arthur said as tears fell down his face. He was shaking by now. Alfred looked at Arthur and pulled the angel into his arms. Arthur hid his face in Alfreds chest and allowed himself to cry. Alfred looked at the crying form in his arms. No one had ever mourned for him. No one had ever listened to his story and cried for his death. Here he was now with an angel who was crying for him. An angel was crying for him, a demon. Alfred held Arthur close. He made a silent vow to himself.

'Arthur must be loved and set free.' He thought to himself as he held the crying angel close.

**The feels!~ I love this chapter. We are far from done though!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5~**

**Love you guys!**

The angel and demon walked beside each other as they explored the surface more. Arthur had calmed down after crying a great amount on Alfreds chest. He walked around and watched as Alfred picked a rose. The rose wilted a bit at the touch of the demon, but Alfred eased it into Arthurs hair and smiled. Arthur looked down and blushed. He smiled at the demon, and continued to walk with Alfred. The sun started to go down. Alfred looked at Arthur and scooped the angel up into his arms. He pushed off the ground and started to fly up to the clouds. Arthur looked at Alfred.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked.

"To my favorite spot." Alfred smiled. He flew up more and sat Arthur on a cloud. It was night time by now and the stars were all around them. Arthur looked at Alfred and then around them. He looked at the moon, and smiled. It was beautiful. The sight he had from here was wonderful. Alfred sat next to Arthur on the cloud and watched as the angel looked around. Arthurs skin glistened in the moonlight, and his halo glowed like a star. His eyes were beautiful emeralds reflecting the light. The angel was all together breath taking.

"Arthur..." Alfred said. The angel turned to face Alfred and tilted his head.

"Yes?" Arthur asked. Alfred thought for a moment.

'Say it, say you wanna kiss'em Alfred.' Alfred thought to himself before shaking his head. He looked at the angel and tucked a strand of hair behind Arthurs ear.

"Be carfeul, okay?" Alfred said. Arthur nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Alfred asked; looking into Arthurs eyes.

"Yes..." Arthur laid back on the cloud and looked up at Alfred. He scooted over and smiled a bit. Alfred smiled softly and laid down next to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the angel and then wrapped his wings around them.

Step 1: Capture. Complete.

Step 2: Gain trust. Complete.

Step 3: Make angel fall...in love...

_"Arthur!" The voice called. Arthur looked around. He was in his usual clothes: Khakis, white dress shirt, green vest, green tie, and dress shoes. He was currently looking around a meadow for the voice that called out to him._

_"Alfred?!" Arthur called back. _

_"Artie! There you are!" Alfred yelled as he tackled the Brit. Alfred was in his usual attire as well: blue jeans, white t-shirt, bomber jacket, and converse. Arthur giggled and looked up at Alfred._

_"There you are, love." Arthur said as he leaned up to receive a kiss from his American boyfriend._

_"Aw, Artie,you miss me?" Alfred said as he leaned down and kissed his British boyfriend. Arthur nuzzled Alfreds neck and smiled up at him._

_"Of course I did, git!" Arthur laughed. Alfred hugged Arthur. Then, everything started to go black. _

_"Arthur!"_

_"Alfred! Don't leave!"_

_"Angel! Arthur! Wake up!"_

_"Alfred?"_

Arthur woke up and looked at Alfred. Alfred was above him trying to get him out of his deep sleep.

"Alf-"

"Arthur, we need to get you to safety. Listen to me, please." Alfred grabbed Arthur and flew down to hell. He darted through the smoke, and to his house. He laid Arthur in a small cave entrance hidden by a huge rock.

"Alfred? What's going on?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head and kissed Arthurs hand. He took the flower out of Arthurs hair and put it in the angels hands.

"Stay. Here." Alfred said as he covered the entrance up with a huge rock. Arthur tried to push it out of the way, but could not move it.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled as he started to shake. He did not like this. Something was happening, and Arthur knew it was bad.

00000

"Alfred! Where is the angel?!" Francis yelled. Alfred stood in front of the door to his house and continued looking at Francis.

"I told you! I don't know!" Alfred yelled back.

"Alfred, you have exactly three days to produce Arthur." Francis said as he turned on his heels.

"And if I don't?!" Alfred yelled after the demon. Francis stopped walking and turned around to face Alfred. His nails grew and his eyes grew darker.

"Is that a challenge, Alfred?" Francis asked. Alfred growled and he too got into his attacking state.

"I believe it is, Francis." Alfred spat out.

They lunged at each other; biting and tearing at each others skin and clothing. Alfred managed to punch Francis in the eye, and rip one of his horns off. Francis kicked Alfred in the ribcage, resulting in a couple cracked ribs, and scratched Alfred in the face. Alfreds lip was bleeding, and it hurt to breathe. He took another step forward, and grabbed Francis by the hair.

"Arthur -panting- will never be -cough- one of your abused, fallen angels!" Alfred yelled wincing at his ribs.

"And if you -cough- -panting- think he will be!... You're wrong!" Alfred shouted. Francis stood still.

"My god, you have fallen for an angel." Francis said as he tore himself away from Alfred. Alfred stood there breathing shakily watching Francis.

"I have." Alfred explained.

"And he is the best DAMN thing I have decided upon, Francis!" Alfred ran froward and gave one more punch to Francis. He hit him spot on in the face, and watched as the demon ran away in pain. Alfred panted and limped inside.

"A-Alfred..." Arthur cried out. He whimpered and hit the rock again. His knuckles were bleeding on both hands, and his throat was raw from yelling. Arthur was leaning against the small hiding place crying slightly. Alfred pushed the rock out of the way slowly and yelped in pain. Arthur looked up.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur ran out and held Alfreds face in his hands.

"Alfred look at me!" Arthur yelled as more tears rolled down his face. Alfred looked at Arthur and slid down the wall. He was panting, and in a lot of pain.

"Arthur. Angel, my beautiful angel." Alfred said as he pulled Arthur close.

"I will never let anyone else touch you. No one except for me." Alfred said as he fell unconscious.

**N'aw, so cute!~**

**Reviews are loved.**

**GO ALFRED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~**

**Quick Note loves! Arthur is seeming weak I understand, but I have these chappies planned out, and trust me Arthur is going to have a kick-ass part in this! XD**

**Just watched Les Miserables and it was beautiful!**

**And to my best friend and best ally (Username: Alfred America Jones**_**) **_**Love you poppet!**

"Al-Alfred!" Arthur yelled as he shook the demon. He looked around and found a glass of water on the table. He poured it on Alfred; making the demon jolt awake. Arthur placed his hand on Alfreds shoulder and calmed the demon down.

"It's just me." Arthur said quietly. Alfred nodded and winced. Arthur looked at Alfred and saw that Alfred was holding his side.

"W-who did this to you?" Arthur asked. Alfred panted more and winced again.

"Alfred, did something happen to your ribs?" Arthur asked. He saw how Alfreds breathing was shaky and placed a hand on Alfreds side. Arthur bit his own lip and leaned down. He placed a small, hesitant kiss on Alfreds side and watched as the demon closed his eyes. An angels kiss could heal most things. Alfred sighed in relief and relaxed as he felt no more pain in his side.

"Arthur, you're not safe here. Francis is trying to get you, and I think I need to let you go fre-"

"Don't, your lip... it's scratched." Arthur said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the cut going from Alfreds cheek to his chin. He kissed down the cut till he was in front of Alfreds lips. Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes and pulled the angel forward. He slowly touched his lips to Arthurs and deepened the kiss; closing his eyes. Arthur let his eyes close and leaned into the kiss. He tilted his head, just as Alfred did, and kissed back. Arthur opened his eyes quickly and pulled away from Alfred.

"You sh-should be fine now." Arthur said as he stood up. Alfred gulped and nodded.

"Francis did this..." Alfred said. Arthur looked at Alfred, and his eyes showed nothing but hate.

"Francis?" Arthur repeated. Alfred nodded and got up. He took Arthur by the hand and led him outside. Arthur looked at Alfreds hand and looked away as they continued to walk.

"Alfred, where are you taking me?" Arthur asked. Alfred kept walking.

"Alfred?"

"Arthur, I'm letting you go." Alfred said. Arthur looked at Alfred and nodded slowly; doubt filling his mind.

'Do I want to go?' Arthur thought to himself as he touched his lips. He looked down and kept walking. Alfred carefully picked Arthur up and flew up to the exit of hell. He reached it and landed on a ledge. Arthur looked at Alfred and then to the exit.

'Am I really going to leave?' Arthur thought more. Alfred sat Arthur down on the ledge and placed a kiss on the angels hand.

"Alfred!" A voice called. Alfreds eyes widened and he looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, go now!" Alfred said as he pushed the angel.

"Alfred!?" Arthur said as he was pushed. He pushed back and tripped; falling in front of Francis.

"You had the angel the whole time." Francis said in an angry voice. He picked Arthur up by the neck and darted down; flying away from Alfred.

"Arthur!" Alfred called out as he started to fly after them.

"Al-Alfred!" Arthur screamed. He squirmed and managed to get a hold of Francis' arm.

"B-By the light, way, an-and my distress I call for an action to be placed!" Arthur yelled.

The light was blinding. Alfred could not see anything that happened. All he could hear was the screech of a demon; assumed to be Francis. He watched as the light lit up all of hell, and as a huge beam was sent from the middle of the light source. As soon as the light was there, it was gone. Alfred rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

"Angel?" Alfred called out.

"Angel!" Alfred screamed as he flew around trying to find Arthur. He kept calling out for Arthur as he flew.

"Arthur! My angel!" Alfred screamed. He turned and saw a faint glow on the ground of hell. He dove down and behind the rock. He walked and found Arthur on the ground.

"Arthur!" Alfred ran over to the angel and picked him up. Ashes fell out of Arthurs hand and landed on the ground.

"Francis..." Alfred said under his breath. He moved a stray strand of hair from Arthurs forehead and leaned down.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered. Alfred looked at Arthur as the angels eyes opened slowly.

"Say no more my angel. You are safe now." Alfred said; looking into Arthurs eyes. Arthur cautiously reached up and held Alfreds face in his hand. Alfred put his hand behind Arthurs head and pulled him up slowly. Their lips touched, and they kissed. Alfred held Arthur close and kissed him passionately, but at the same time carefully. Arthur kept his eyes closed and ran his hand through Alfreds black hair. Arthur pulled away slowly and looked into Alfreds eyes. Tears ran down Arthur and Alfreds face as they looked at each other.

"Alfred."

"Yes, my angel?"

"Take me as yours..."

Alfred stayed still and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur I can't do th-"

"Alfred, I-I want you to." Arthur stated. He kept his stare into Alfreds eyes.

"As you wish..."

00000

Alfred flew to his house; holding Arthur to his chest. He looked down at his angel and then to the mountain he lived in.

"Arthur, once this is done... I-I can't let you go back." Alfred said as he landed on a ledge and stepped inside his home.

"Alfred, I know." Arthur said. He looked at Alfred.

"I know..." Arthur said quietly. Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthurs forehead. Arthur looked up at Alfred and then down, blushing. Alfred smirked at the angel and laid him on the bed. His eyes got a shade darker in love.

"Angel..." Alfred said as he trailed his finger down Arthurs side and to the end of Arthurs toga. Arthur shuddered and looked at Alfred. Alfred twirled the white material around his finger for a couple seconds.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred smirked and kissed Arthur.

"Angel..." Kiss to the hand.

"Arthur..." Kiss to the shoulder.

"Beautiful..." Kiss to the lips.

Arthur was blushing a deep shade of red. He looked at Alfred and looked away. Alfred pulled Arthurs head by his chin, and made Arthur look at him.

"I can tell you aren't ready, Arthur." Alfred said as he kissed the angels cheek. Arthur let out a shaky sigh of relief and nodded. Alfred laid down and held Arthur close.

"Soon enough, darling." Alfred explained as he held Arthur close.

"Soon enough..."

**Chappie 6~**

**I'm horrible. First I kill Francis, and then tease you guys! I love you all, but it's going to have to wait sooo sorrryyyy! Still got a lot more to go, loves! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**I'm so thankful for you guys! I really really am. You are the whole reason I write these stories, and the whole reason I love to write. Whenever I write it's so fun to think about the happiness I bring to all my fans, and not just the ones following this story. You guys mean so much to me, and I can't even express how happy I am with the way this story is turning out!**

**(Meanwhile) Still having the feels over killing Francis... (;-;)**

It wasn't till the next day that Alfred realized how dirty Arthur was. Alfred had woken up an hour before Arthur, and had noticed the ash and dirt all over Arthurs pale skin. The demon waited for the angel to wake up, and smiled when he did.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." Alfred said with a chuckle. Arthur smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello Alfred..." Arthur said back as he got up from the bed and stretched out his wings. Arthur looked at himself in the mirror located in the corner of the room, and made a disgusted face at himself. He was covered from head to toe with dirt, ash, and who knows. He turned to Alfred with the same face.

"I'm dirty as fuck." The angel stated; letting the cuss word slip without thinking. Alfred blinked and nodded.

"I-I can see that." Alfred said back.

'Damn, that was... unexpected." Alfred thought to himself. He walked over to the angel and picked Arthur up.

"Alfred, I can't fly. I can still walk." Arthur insisted. Alfred smiled and shook his head no. Arthur sighed and relaxed into Alfreds hold.

"Fine then..." He said under his breath as Alfred flew back to the lake they had gone to before.

"Now, will you let me help you this time?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked down and messed with the end of his toga sheepishly. Alfred sighed and nodded.

"Arthur, I understand." Alfred said as he sat on a nearby rock and started to unlace his combat boots. Arthur looked at Alfred and looked down. He sat on the grass and took his sandals off. Next, he untied the gold rope around his waist, and then slid off his toga. He carefully folded his wings behind himself, and slipped into the water; holding onto the edge like last time. Alfred walked over, unclothed, and slipped into the water next to Arthur. He thought for a moment and wrapped his arms around the angels small body. Arthur gave out a surprised yelp and scowled at Alfred. Alfred looked at the angel and smiled.

"Wouldn't want you to drown... again." Alfred said. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Arthur replied. Alfred swam out to the middle of the lake and used his leather bat wings to keep him floating. He held Arthur and started to wipe off all the dirt and grime the angels skin held onto. Arthur held onto Alfred by the shoulders, and looked everywhere but at Alfred.

"Alfred, may I tell you something personal?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I mean, we are bathing together." Alfred laughed. Arthur blushed and playfully smacked Alfreds shoulder.

"I am serious!" Arthur said trying to contain his laugh. Alfred laughed a bit more and nodded.

"Yes, Artie, you may." Alfred smiled.

"Arthur." Arthur stated. Alfred shrugged and kept his gaze on Arthur. Arthur sighed.

"My death..."

"Arthur, you don't have to."

"Alfred, I know how you died. Now, you should know how I died. I trust you." Arthur said as he looked the demon in the eyes. Alfred nodded.

_Arthur ran towards the end of the driveway to greet his older brother. Arthur was the age of 16 and had just got word of his older brother, Allistors __**(Fanmade character Scotland)**__,__return from college. Allistor was 21, and at the legal age to drink. _

_"Brother!" Arthur shouted as he hugged his older brother. Allistor hugged back and smiled._

_"You have grown quite a bit Arthur." Allistor said as he walked with his brother to the door._

_"Yes, I have. I'll be 17 next month!" Arthur said happily. Allistor smiled and nodded._

_"That you will be." Allistor said as he walked away to greet the rest of the family. Arthur smiled to himself, and ran upstairs. He had gotten into the life of being a punk. He wore punk clothes, rebelled against anything that did not please him, and had many piercings. He had recently gotten a stud in the tip of his ear, and wanted to show it off to his friend Austin __**(my name for Australia)**__. Austin was a punk as well, and was way more influenced by this than Arthur._

_"Be right back mum!" Arthur called out. _

_"Okay, love, be back by dinner!" Arthurs mother called out. Arthur nodded as if his mother could see it and ran out the door. He ran down the street till he found his friends home. Arthur walked up to the door, and knocked on it several times._

_"Oi! I'm comin'!" Austin called from the other side of the door. Austin opened the door and smiled._

_"Sup, Arthur?" Austin asked. Arthur smiled._

_"Nothing much, but I did get a new piercing." Arthur said. Austin examined it and nodded._

_"Hey, I stole some beer from my dads supply! Wanna have a drinking contest?" Austin asked Arthur. Arthur thought for a moment._

_"S-Sure, I guess." Arthur said as he stepped inside the house. _

_"Dad's not home anyways, but why don't we go out to the usual meet up place." Austin stated. Arthur shrugged and nodded._

_"Okay." Arthur said as he glanced at the clock. _

_00000_

_"Dude, you are so drunk!" Austin laughed as he patted Arthur on the back laughing._

_"N-not!" Arthur said with a hiccup. He laughed too, and looked at Austins watch._

_"Sh-shit, I missed dinner." Arthur said as he started to stumble out of the alley. Austin stumbled after him, and continued to laugh._

_"Git. M-mums going to see me like this and th-"_

_"Arthur!" Austin screamed._

_"Allistor, dear, pick up the phone please!" Arthurs mother called from the kitchen._

_"K, mum!" Allistor called out as he picked up the phone._

_"Allistor Kirkland, who is this?" Allistors smile faded just as soon as it appeared and he dropped the phone._

_"Arthur... m-mum... Mum! MUM!" Allistor started to yell. Arthurs mother ran into the room and looked at Allistor._

_"Allistor, what is wrong?!"_

_"Arthurs dead! He got hit by a fucking car, mum!" Allistor cursed; tears rolling down his eyes._

_"Austin got'em drunk. He stumbled onto the street and... and..."_

"A-And that's how it happened. I was stupid enough to get drunk and-"

"Arthur, it's okay. I understand, and I'm not mad." Alfred said. He held the angel close and sighed.

**The feels... Man... Anyways!**

**Chappie 7~ **

**I love love love Scotland he is awesome and a little cutie! Such a good brother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8~**

**Love you guys.**

Arthur continued to hold on to Alfred as the demon washed the dirt off him. Alfred smiled at Arthur and allowed Arthur to lay his head on his shoulder. Arthur relaxed as Alfred traced small spirals into the angels shoulder blades with his thumbs; massaging him soothingly. Alfred ran his finger down the dip in Arthurs back, and came to the angels thigh.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. Arthur hummed.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur said quietly; enjoying the peace.

"What if I were to take you right now?" Alfred playfully whispered into the angels ear. Arthur shuddered and hid his blushing face in Alfreds shoulder.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered as he kissed the angels neck. Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered back as he demon peppered kisses down his neck.

"Alfred." Another voice came. Alfred and Arthur both looked to the edge of the lake to find Antonio and Gilbert standing there. Alfred held Arthur close as to protect the angel. Arthur watched the two demons as they stood silently.

"What do you need?" Alfred asked calmly. Gilbert shook his head and smirked.

"Can't keep your hands off your angel, hm?" Gilbert teased.

"That is nothing you need to discuss. Go awa-"

"Boss is looking for you." Antonio interjected.

"What?" Alfred asked. Antonio looked at Arthur and sighed.

"The boss was looking to talk to you about your angel." Gilbert snapped. Antonio placed a hand on Gilberts shoulder.

"Si, he said it was urgent, and he wanted to see you right away." Antonio said calmly. Alfred looked at Arthur and tucked hair behind the angels ear. Arthur nuzzled into the touch.

"Okay, just as soon as I go take Artie home." Alfred smiled as he started to swim to the edge of the lake.

"Bring your angel as well." Antonio said as he stretched his wings out. Gilbert did the same. The two demons flew away and disappeared over the trees of the forest. Alfred was frozen in his spot. Arthur looked at Alfred.

"Boss?" Arthur asked. Alfred gulped.

"Yea, boss."

00000

After getting dressed and walking to the meeting place of demons, Alfred had patiently waited with his angel in a closed off room for his boss. Alfreds boss, to Arthur, was a bit intimidating. Unlike most demons Arthur had fought, Alfreds boss was big. He was tall. Everything angels tried to stay away from was Alfreds boss. Ivan, Alfred called him. He was a tall, strong looking demon with nothing but fiery in his eyes. Ivan kept looking at Arthur through all the small talk Alfred and him had made, and Arthur did not like it. Something told Arthur to flee far away from this particualar demon.

"Arthur." Arthur looked up as he was taken away from his thoughts. Alfred had interuppted him from his thoughts.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked to Ivan and nodded.

'I guess he just needed to make sure I was okay.' Arthur thought to himself as the two demons continued to talk.

"Alfred, have you broke your small angel yet?" Arthur looked back up at Alfred, and watched as Alfred slightly faltered in stance.

"Well I-"

"Do tell the truth, da?" Ivan said with the same look in his eyes Arthur hated. Alfred sighed and stood his ground.

"No, I haven't. I was waiting till he was ready." Alfred said. Ivan chuckled.

"Oh, Alfred, that is not the way things work here," Ivan walked over to Arthur, "we take, and then we break, da?"

Arthur flinched as the demon got closer, and looked at Alfred.

"Ivan, step away." Alfred demanded. Ivan shook his head, and ran his hand through a couple feathers in Arthurs wing. Arthur started to shake. He did not mind demons, but this one was not to his liking.

"If not you then why don't I take him." Ivan smirked as he smoothed out the feathers he had ruffled up. Arthur looked at Alfred in a silent conversation. Alfred nodded at Arthur.

"No, he is mine and mine to take." Alfred stated. Ivan sighed in irritation and walked back over to Alfred.

"Have him done with by tomorrow, or else I will personally see to it no one will have him." Ivan smiled a devilish smile and walked out of the room. Alfred sighed and looked at Arthur.

"I won't force anything on you Arthur." Alfred said as he walked over to his angel and stroked his cheek.

"Not yet..." Arthur said under his breath so Alfred could not hear.

00000

"Make sure that angel is fallen tomorrow. If not, take Alfred to prison, da?" Ivan said as he walked with Gilbert.

"Ja, okay boss. My awesomeness can handle this." Gilbert replied. Ivan scowled and kept walking.

"Preperations are almost done, and soon we will be able to declare war on the angels." Gilbert informed.

"Da, all we need is Arthur, and we will be ready." Ivan said.

"And if Alfred does not go with it?" Gilbert questioned.

"Better to have no angel than a rebellious fallen one, da?" Ivan said as he walked away around the corner. Gilbert froze in his tracks and thought about what Ivan had said. Gilbert smirked.

"Ja." Gilbert said as he caught up to Ivan.

"At the moment, how many fallen angels do we have?" Ivan asked. Gilbert thought for a moment.

"Around 2,000." The demon replied. Ivan shook his head.

"More."

"Ivan I-"

"You call me boss, da?"

"Sorry, boss, I lost a couple Bounty Hunters today. Don't you think we have enough?" Gilbert asked. Ivan looked at Gilbert as they stopped in an empty hallway.

"The more fallen angels we have, the better. Even as we gain Arthur it would benefit us to have more." Ivan explained.

"Yes, boss. I'll see to it."

"Da, you will."

**Chapter 8~**

**Hey everyone! SO, I have this whole story planned out and it is awesome. You wont get any... scenes till later on. I think maybe chapter 10 or 11. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9~**

**Please excuse my last chapter! I'm sorry if anyone was displeased. I was very sick, and had a terrible day. Headaches and what not, gotta love'em. Nope. Still a bit sick, but much better. **

**ALSO! When I end this story I have a poll on my profile, but here's what it is:**

**Question: What pairing should my next story be?**

**1 Scotland x England**

**2 America x England **

**3 England x Chibi America ((Brotherly))**

**4 Scotland x Chibi England ((Brotherly))**

**5 France x Scotland**

**It would be nice if you guys told me what you wanted! Either by review or through the poll!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Reviews are loved!**

It all happened too quickly. Alfred had taken Arthur home and fell asleep next to his angel after the meeting with Ivan. He was awoken by the sudden screech of another angel being taken. He had counted how many screeches he had heard during the night, and it all ended up being 23. Alfred knew what was happening, and held his angel close at the thought. Alfred knew he was risking everything by not doing what his job called for. He felt as if something was out of place; something felt wrong. Alfred smoothed Arthurs wings out, and looked out the window. Hell was not appealing, but it gave Alfred a view to see more angels (fallen or not) being taken to the prison on the outskirts of hell.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered in his sleepy wake. Arthurs eyes were still closed, and everything was peaceful. Alfred smiled as he heard the golden voice of his angel.

"My angel, you are awake." Alfred spoke out softly. Arthur sighed in comfort as he drew closer to Alfred. The demon held the angel to his chest, and felt very protective. Soon enough, a knock on the door was heard and the demon was up on his feet.

"Here. Alfred, tell me how it was?!" Gilbert said obnoxiously. Alfred frowned and looked back at Arthur. He picked the small figure up and walked over to the hiding place he had put Arthur in before. Arthur looked at Alfred and gladly obeyed; easing himself into the small cave.

"Yea, coming." Alfred said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Arthurs hair. Arthur smiled and leaned back.

"Kesesese, you actually think you are to hide your angel?" Gilbert asked as he came into the room without asking. Alfreds eyes widened and he looked at Arthur, who in turn was looking at Gilbert.

"Give'em up." Gilbert said as he walked over and yanked the angel up by his halo. Arthur screamed and was taken back by Alfred. Alfred growled.

"Do that once more, and I will kill you!" Alfred growled out. Gilbert shook his head and pointed out the window. Arthur and Alfred looked.

"You see that, ja?" Gilbert asked. Alfred kept an angry expression on display for Gilbert.

"That is hell," Gilbert pointed to Alfred, "you are a demon."

"I am, and this is my angel." Alfred said; holding Arthur closer. Gilbert shook his head laughing.

"Silly of you to think so." Gilbert replied. Alfred raised a brow and looked at Gilbert.

"Explain."

"Gladly." Gilbert smirked.

"You see, I can tell by the glow of Arthur that he is still purified. You haven't taken him, nor have you made a mark." Gilbert explained.

"M-mark?" Arthur asked. Gilbert was still smirking.

"Aw, so he has not told you?" Gilbert asked. Arthur looked confused.

"Told me what?" Arthur curiously tried.

"Each time an angel is taken or in other words made fallen, a demon will place a mark on that angel to claim his victory or prize. We take the purity of angels in one of two ways. One, we can have awesome sensational sex with them," Gilbert chuckled at the thought, "or we can rip their wings and halo off. It is not as fun as doing both though, kesesese"

Arthur looked terrified. Alfred, in turn, growled warningly.

"Gilbert." Alfred warned.

"Alfred has marked 325 angels, but don't worry. His 326th angel will be the one he has the awesome sensational se-"

"Me?" Arthur interrupted. Gilbert nodded.

"You catch on quickly." GIlbert said.

"But, it seems as though it won't be you." Gilbert smirked. Arthur looked at Alfred and started to back away with the demon. Gilbert walked closer and yanked Arthur into his arms.

"Stay away or I rip his wings!" Gilbert warned as Alfred almost slashed him across the throat. Alfred stood still.

"Face it Alfred, he is just another angel to be messed with." Gilbert said as he picked Arthur up and flew away quickly. Arthur struggled but stopped when Gilbert started to choke him. Arthurs air supply was slowly running on low.

"Now, listen to me. I get to torture you for the next hour or so. Be good, and maybe I'll throw you in a cell without taking any purity." Gilbert smirked as he continued to fly away. He let go of Arthurs neck, and allowed the angel to inhale deeply.

"Gilbert you bitc-" Alfred was cut off as something came down upon his head. Everything was blurry for a moment before turning black, and Alfred fell to the floor unconscious.

00000

Alfred soon woke up to the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. He looked around and found himself being the one dragged. There was an increasingly bad amount of pressure in his head, and he could smell his blood in his hair. He must of been hit with something and knocked out.

'Where's Arthur?' Alfred asked himself in his thoughts. He looked around, and suddenly realized what had happened.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred managed to whisper. He shook his head and raised his chin.

"A-Arthur!" Alfred called out. No response. The demons dragging him stayed silent in return. Alfred hung his head again from weakness and allowed himseld to be dragged. He was soon stopped in front of a cell and thrown in. He noticed chains binding his ankles, wings, and arms were placed on him before the demons left him in his cell.

"Arthur..." Alfred breathed out before falling unconscious again.

Meanwhile, Arthur was in the corner of a room hiding his face in his knees.

"One more?" Gilbert smirked as he took his riding crop and striked it against the angels arm. Arthur whimpered and kept still. He could easily take Gilbert down, but he had to wait for the right moment. Gilbert continued to beat him with the riding crop all over. He had bruises on his thighs, upper arms, and even cheeks. Suddenly, Arthur sensed a tired yawn come from Gilbert.

'Perfect, he is getting tired. Soon enough I will be able to-' Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts when Gilbert set his riding crop down and leaned against the wall. Arthur looked up. Gilbert must of been resting his eyes. They were closed, and he seemed to be nodding off.

'Here's my chance.' Arthur thought.

**DUM DUM DUM! I am so happy. I love you all, and I will probs have the smexiness in the next chapter. Reviews are loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! **

**My computer has been stupid lately so I'm so happy I get to type this. **

**Thank you~**

'Here's my chance.' Arthur thought as he watched Gilbert. He slowly reached behind him and plucked a feather from his wing. He winced and looked at the feather. His hand glowed for a moment and soon enough the feather was a dagger. It was true that murder was a sin, but angels had to defend themselves from demons. They were allowed to kill a demon. To angels, killing a demon meant killing sin. Arthur took hold of the silver dagger and placed it in a hidden pocket inside his toga.

The dagger was small in length but sharp at the tip. It had a silver and gold lined handle and the edge of the blade was dipper in gold. On the handle was a design much like a feather. Arthur took a small breath in, and slowly got up. Gilbert kept his eyes closed and sighed in his restful state. Arthur straightened out his toga and looked at the demon. The quickest and easiest defense towards a demon was to cut off a horn. It left them in extreme pain and disoriented. Arthur took a couple steps forward and stopped near Gilbert.

Gilbert opened his eyes and looked around. The angel was not in his spot. Arthur had flown up above Gilbert in a dark corner and was now holding the dagger in a tight grip. Gilbert looked around and allowed for his nails to grow out like talons.

"Come out pretty angel." Gilbert taunted. Arthur scowled. No one could call him such things except for Alfred. Just the sound of those words rolling off of Gilberts tongue made Arthur pounce. He jumped onto Gilberts back and sliced through a horn. Gilbert shrieked and fell to the ground; holding the side of his head. Arthur got up quickly and held his dagger out. Gilbert got up and lunged for the angel, but Arthur dodged the sudden attack. Arthur swung around and stabbed Gilbert straight in the spine. Gilbert fell to the floor in a twitching mess.

"D-don't mess with an angel." Arthur panted. He fell to his knees in a moment of weakness and took a couple of deep breaths.

'Now, to find Alfred.' Arthur thought as he stood again. He looked around the room and saw the door hidden in a dark corner. He carefully slipped out of the room and looked around. He found himself in a small corridor. It was dark, but the angels glow made it able for him to see. He heard faint whimpers and whispers as he started to walk down the corridor. Something about this made him tremble. He could not find the source of these whimpers and whispers but soon found himself facing a cell chamber door.

Inside, he could hear something thrashing around in an attempt to escape. It had to be chained up, and must of been in distress. Arthur slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. Alfred was on the ground trying to get free from the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted as he ran to the demon. Alfred was panting. His wrists and ankles were raw and cut up slightly from the chains. He looked at Arthur and sighed in peace. Arthur fell to his knees and ran his hand through Alfreds hair. Alfred looked up at Arthur and slowly placed his hands on the angels cheeks.

"Arthur..." Alfred said as he stroked Arthurs cheek. Arthur shed a tear and allowed the demon to wipe it away.

"Alfred..." Arthur whisphered back. Alfred traced Arthurs lips with his thumb and pulled the angel down slowly. Arthur leaned down and met Alfreds lips with his own. Alfred hesitantly kissed Arthur sweetly. Arthur kissed back. The kiss was sweet and slow, and soon turned to a more desperate one. Alfred pulled away and looked into Arthurs eyes.

"Help me out of these chains." Alfred said. Arthur nodded and used his angelic dagger to cut the chains off. Alfred rubbed his wrists and sat up. He looked at Arthur and held out his hand. Arthur slid his hand into Alfreds. Their hands fit together perfectly. It was as if the universe always believed they were to be matched. Alfred stood up carefully and pushed off the ground. He flew up a couple inches and allowed Arthur to do the same.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"May I have the honor of making you mine?"

"Yes..."

"Lets go home."

00000

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Alfred laid Arthur onto the bed, and stroked the angels cheek. Arthur looked up at Alfred and his eyes glistened. They were the only ones there, and the only thing that each focused on. Alfred ran a finger down Arthurs neck and his then his whole hand down Arthurs side. Arthur shuddered and looked into the glowing blue eyes of Alfred.

"I give myself to you..." Arthur whispered as Alfred leaned down and placed his lips on Arthurs neck.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord _

_David played and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music do ya?_

The demon slowly kissed up Arthurs neck to his jaw. He kissed Arthurs lips and ran his tongue along Arthurs bottom lip. Arthur slowly parted his lips, and allowed the demon acess into his mouth. Alfred slipped his tongue in and explored the sweet tasting mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other and they broke apart for air. Alfred tucked a strand of hair behind Arthurs ear, and looked into the emerald eyes that sparkled back at him.

_Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Alfred smiled softly and trailed his hand down to the bottom of Arthurs toga. Arthur covered his face with his arm and nodded slowly. Alfred shook his head chuckling and ran his hand down the angels leg. He leaned down and kissed the inside of Arthurs thigh before running his tongue down to the angels foot. He placed a kiss on Arthurs ankle and sat back up as he untied the golden rope around the angels waist.

_Well your faith was strong,_

_But you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

Arthur blushed heavily as he felt Alfred untie his gold belt. He gasped slightly as the shoulder strap of his toga was pushed off carefully and his chest was exposed for Alfred to see. Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthurs collarbone and ran his tongue down to Arthurs nipple. Arthur moaned out, and placed his hand on Alfreds shoulder. Alfred smirked and swirled his tongue around the nub before taking it in his mouth and sucking.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur breathed out in a loud moan.

"Arthur..."

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your thrown_

_And she cut your hair_

_And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Alfred sat up and took his shirt off. Arthur uncovered his face and looked at Alfred. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthurs nose. Arthur looked away blushing and covered his face once more. Alfred sighed and slipped Arthurs toga off taking in a deep breath. Everything Alfred knew came crashing down on him. All he had done as a demon seemed to shatter as he looked over the angels beautiful, pale skin that seemed to glow only for him.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room,_

_And I've walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_

Alfred had worked years for one soul purpose, and that was to make all angels fall, but now it was nothing compared to Arthur. Arthur skin drew Alfred in as he kissed down the angels side and to is hip. He sucked on the hip and listened as Arthur moaned and writhed under him.

"Alfred, p-please!" Arthur screamed as Alfred switched hips.

"Please what?" Alfred asked as he opened the angels legs. Arthur whimpered.

"Please hurry." Arthur said.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Alfred took Arthurs length in his hand and started to stroke it as the Angel moaned out his name. Alfred unbuttoned his black jeans with his free hand and unzipped them. He kept stroking Arthurs length as he placed his free hand in front of Arthurs mouth.

"Suck." Alfred commanded. Arthur looked at the three digits and took them into his mouth. He moaned around the fingers as Alfred placed his own mouth around Arthurs length. Arthur sucked on Alfreds fingers, and released them with a pop when Alfred withdrew them. Alfred licked up Arthurs length and sat up. He placed a finger at the Angels entrance and slowly pushed it in.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

It was uncomfortable at first, and Arthur tried to adjust to the feeling. Alfred looked at Arthur for any sign of pain, and smiled when he saw none. Arthur was panting and closed his eyes as Alfred pushed a second finger in. This gave Arthur a slight pain, but it was nothing he couldn't take. He relaxed himself, and allowed Alfred to scissor him. Alfred leaned down and sucked on Arthurs neck as he pushed his third finger in and thrusted them in and out. Arthur whimpered and tightened around the fingers.

"Relax Arthur... Soon It will feel better." Alfred said as he searched Arthur for that one spot that would send him over the edge. Arthur moaned loudly and threw his head back as his sweet spot was struck within him. Alfred smiled and slid his fingers out; leaving Arthur feeling strangely empty.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred silenced Arthur with another kiss and stood up as he took the rest of his clothes off. Arthur watched and waited. Alfred turned back around and climbed on top of Arthur.

"Arthur, this will hurt at first but I must know... Do you trust me?" Alfred said as he spat on his hand and stroked his own length several times to make it easier for him to enter. Arthur gulped and watched as Alfred prepared himself.

"Yes, I-I trust you." Arthur said. Alfred kissed Arthurs shoulder and allowed the angel to wrap his arms around his neck. Alfred placed the head of his length at Arthurs entrance and looked at Arthur for the 'OK'. Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. Alfred smiled and slowly started to push in. Arthur opened his mouth in a silent scream and kept his eyes shut tight. He dug his nails into Alfreds shoulders and waited as the demon pushed in all the way.

"Arthur, I-I'm in. Damn, you're tight! Angel?" Alfred asked as he looked at Arthur who was crying.

"I-It fucking hurts!" Arthur cried out as Alfred stroked his cheek.

"Shh~" Alfred shushed as he placed his hand back on Arthurs length to try and ease any pain.

"A-Alfred please... M-make it feel better!" Arthur pleaded. Alfred nodded and slowly started to move. Arthur whimpered and kept hold of the demon.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah?_

Soon enough, Alfred found Arthurs sweet spot again. Arthur threw his head back and arched his back.

"Th-there!" Arthur shouted. Alfred smiled and started thrusting into that same spot; hitting it each time. Arthur found himself pushing back and meeting Alfreds thrusts. Each time moaning out Alfreds name.

"Arthur... keep saying my name." Alfred moaned out as he started to quicken his pace.

"Alfred," Arthur moaned, "quicker."

Alfred didn't need to be told twice. He started to move quicker and found himself moaning in unison with Arthur. Arthur screamed as he came onto Alfred's chest and his own stomach.

"I-I'm close!" Alfred shouted as Arthur tightened around him, and he moved harder.

"F-Finish making me yours!" Arthur moaned back. Alfred lost his steady pace and felt his lower region tightening as he came into Arthur. He panted as he was stuck in the afterglow of release and pulled out. He fell next to Arthur and pulled the angel close. Arthur panted as he laid his head on Alfreds chest. His angelic glow started to dim as he started to drift off into sleep.

"I-I love you." Alfred whisphered as he kissed Arthurs forehead.

"I l-love you too." Arthur whisphered back as darkness took over his senses and he fell asleep with Alfred.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Chapter 10~ We are almost done with this story! :'( BUT not yet! :D**

**How was it guys?! Review and tell me please! **


End file.
